jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Barriss Offee
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=weiblich |Haut= |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Blau |Größe= |Merkmale= |Geburt=42 VSYPower of the Jedi Sourcebook |Tod=19 VSY |Heimat=Mirial |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Luminara Unduli |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Alter Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik }} Barriss Offee war eine Jedi, die als Kommandantin in den Klonkriegen kämpfte. Während ihrer Jedi-Ausbildung erlernte sie von ihrer Meisterin Luminara Unduli die Fähigkeiten einer Jedi-Heilerin. Im Jahr 19 VSY fiel sie jedoch der Order 66 zum Opfer. Biografie Grenzkonflikt auf Ansion Barriss Offee stammte vom Planeten Mirial, wo sie eines Tages entdeckt und aufgrund ihres außerordentlichen Macht-Potenzials nach Coruscant gebracht wurde. An der Seite ihrer Meisterin Luminara Unduli wurde Barriss Offee zu einer Jedi ausgebildet. Im Laufe ihrer mehrjährigen Ausbildung entstand zwischen Offee und Unduli eine enge Freundschaft, sodass Offee einer gewisse Bewunderung für ihre Meisterin empfand. Obwohl sich Unduli gelegentlich etwas übertrieben fürsorglich um ihre Schülerin kümmerte, liebte Offee sie zutiefst und sie brachte ihr große Zuneigung entgegen. So entwickelte Offee in den Jahren ihrer Ausbildung eine kühle reservierte Art, die der ihrer Meisterin gleichkam. Allerdings neigte Offee zu impulsiven Reaktionen, sodass sie häufig vorschnell zum Lichtschwert griff und sich erst im Nachhinein Gedanken über ihr Handeln machte. Trotz dieser Eigenschaften durfte Offee ihre Meisterin im Jahr 22 VSY zu einer diplomatischen Mission zum Planeten Ansion begleiten. Dort arbeiteten sie mit den beiden Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zusammen, um einen Grenzkonflikt zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Gruppen zu schlichten und ein Überlaufen Ansions zur Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu verhindern. Die zermürbenden Verhandlungen zerrten an der Geduld der jungen Jedi, sodass Offee gerne aggressiv vorgegangen wäre, um den Konflikt mit Zuhilfenahme eines Lichtschwerts beizulegen. Ihre Impulsivität wurde schließlich damit bestraft, indem sie von den kriminellen Nomaden Bulgan und Kyakhta betäubt und anschließend verschleppt wurde. Als sie wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, erkannte Offee, dass ihre beiden Entführer unter großen mentalen Schmerzen litten und deshalb eine solche Verzweiflungstat unternahmen. Kurzerhand nutzte Offee ihre Künste als Jedi-Heilerin, womit sie die beiden Nomaden heilte und diese sich infolgedessen Offee anschlossen. Durch ihren engagierten Einsatz und einer erfolgreichen Abstimmung konnte der Konflikt beigelegt und der republikanische Machteinfluss auf Ansion gesichert werden. Klonkriege Im Jahr 22 VSY begleitete Barriss Offee zusammen mit einem aus 200 Jedi bestehenden Team den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu zum Planeten Geonosis, wo sie Obi-Wan, Anakin und Senatorin Padmé Amidala aus der Gefangenschaft Dookus befreien wollten. Die Rettungsaktion entwickelte sich für die Jedi zu einer verlustreichen Schlacht, da viele von Offees Ordensbrüdern dem Feuer der ständig nachrückenden Kampfdroiden zum Opfer fielen. Offee selbst zählte zu den wenigen Überlebenden, die später von Yoda und seinen Klonkriegern aus der Geonosis-Arena gerettet wurden, um die Schlacht außerhalb fortzusetzen und die konföderierten Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Dieses Ereignis markierte der Auftakt der Klonkriege zwischen der Konföderation und der Galaktischen Republik. left|thumb|Barriss Offee kämpft in den Höhlen von [[Ilum.]] Später reiste Barriss Offee zusammen mit ihrer Meisterin zum Planeten Ilum, wo Offee zum Ende ihrer Ausbildung in den Kristallhöhlen ein neues Lichtschwert konstruierte. Doch gerade als Offee ihr Lichtschwert fertiggestellt hatte, bemerkten sie und Unduli, dass sich Chamäleondroiden in den Höhlen befanden und überall Minen ablegten. Offee und Unduli versuchten zwar die Droiden zu bekämpfen, doch wurden die beiden Jedi schließlich von dem Sprengsatz überwältigt und unter einer Schicht von Gesteinstrümmern begraben. Mithilfe der Macht konnten sie einen kleinen Hohlraum schaffen, was jedoch eine große Kraftanstrengung bedeute. Yoda, der die Gefahr der beiden durch die Macht wahrnahm, reiste daraufhin nach Ilum, bekämpfte die Droiden und barg Offee und Unduli. Zweite Schlacht von Geonosis In der Zweiten Schlacht von Geonosis wurde sie mit ihrer Meisterin als Unterstützung für Anakin Skywalker und seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano zur Droidenfabrik beordert. Nachdem sie sich mit Ahsoka bekannt machte besprachen sie den Einsatz. Barriss hatte sich auf die anweisung Undulis gut vorbereitet und sich die richtigen Gänge unter der Fabrik gemerkt. Sie schnitt von Aussen ein Loch in einen Gang und schon befanden sich sich in diesem wirren Tunnelgewölbe. Offee leitete die beiden ohne Zwischenfall bis zum Reaktor den es zu zerstören galt. Jedoch trafen sie dort auf Geonosianer und Superpanzer. Während Ahsoka die Sprengsätze befestigte bekämpfte Barriss die Geonosianer. Doch drangen nun immer mehr B1-Kampfdroiden mit Superpanzern in den Raum ein. Barriss und Ahsoka mußten sich deshalb auf die Panzer konzentrieren und dadurch konnten die Geonosianer die Sprengsätze abnehmen und wegbringen. Niedergeschlagen mußten sie feststellen das die Sprengsätze ihnen nicht mehr helfen werden. Ahsoka mußte sich nun jedoch zwei Superpanzer stellen und war überrascht das sie nicht mehr feuerten. Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Luke des ersten und Offee stieg aus, erleichtert setzte sie sich mit in den Panzer. Betrübt wurde ihnen klar das der einzige Weg ihre Mission doch noch zu erfüllen, das bedienen des Panzers war. Nach einer Botschaft Ahsokas an Skywalker fingen sie an zu feuern. Eine Druckwelle zerstörte die Gesamte Fabrik und die ausschwärmenden Droiden. Durch den Panzer geschützt überlebten die Padawane jedoch eingeklemmt unter einer Schuttplatte. Barriss sah dem Schicksal ins Auge und befürchtete zu verhungern, doch Tano sagte ihr das sie wen überhaupt viel schneller ersticken werden und das sie einige Tricks von ihrem Meister gelernt hätte. Sie bat Barriss darum ihr eine Energiezelle zu geben und konnte so ein Notsignal an Anakin senden. Er empfing es und hob zusammen mit Meisterin Unduli die Platte unter der sie begraben waren mit Macht zu Seite weg. Weitere Schlachten Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege kam Offee insbesondere ihrer Funktion als Jedi-Heilerin nach. Sie wurde sogar im großen Heilungszentrum auf dem Planeten New Holstice eingesetzt, um verletzte Jedi aus zahlreichen Schlachten zu heilen. Im Jahr 20 VSY heilte Offee zusammen mit T'ra Saa verwundete Jedi noch direkt am Schauplatz der Schlacht, so auch auf dem Planeten Null. Dort hatte sich während der Schlacht von Null hinter den feindlichen Frontlinien eine Einheit von Jedi-Heiler niedergelassen. Allerdings wurde das Lager von einer Gruppe von Kopfgeldjägern, die gerade auf der Jagd nach Jedi waren, entdeckt. Offee und T'ra Saa versuchten, sich zu verteidigen, mussten sich jedoch geschlagen geben, als die Kopfgeldjäger den Wald von Null in Brand steckten. Zum Schutz vor den Flammen zog Saa die Bäume über sich und die Verwundeten, sodass sie den Brand überlebten und später von Mace Windu gerettet werden konnten. Aufgrund ihrer Begabung wurde Offee später zu einem Mitglied einer mobilen Lazaretteinheit der Republik auf dem Planeten Drongar. thumb|Offee während der [[Schlacht von Felucia.]] 19 VSY, dem letzten Jahr der Klonkriege, reiste Barriss Offee im Zuge der Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand nach Felucia, um dort die Verbreitung eines Giftes im planetaren Wassersystem zu verhindern. Doch die Attacke blieb erfolglos und so wurde Offee von den Separatisten gefangen genommen. Später führte die Jedi Aayla Secura zusammen mit dem 327. Sternenkorps einen zweiten Angriff durch, um einerseits Offee zu retten und andererseits die Verbreitung des Giftes aufzuhalten. Beides konnte erfolgreich bewerkstelligt werden und gerade als sie die konföderierten Streitkräfte zum Rückzug zwingen wollten, empfingen die Klonkrieger die Order 66 und somit die Anweisung, sich gegen die Jedi zu stellen und sie zu töten. Barriss Offee befand sich gerade im Pilzwald von Felucia als sie von den Schüssen eines AT-TE erfasst und getötet wurde. Ihrer Terminierung wurde später im Fallbericht 890-F festgehalten. Hinter den Kulissen Barriss Offee wird in den Filmen Angriff der Klonkrieger sowie in Die Rache der Sith von Nalini Krishan gespielt. Quellen *''Ein Sturm zieht auf'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Kräftemessen'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Verlustbericht: Order 66'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' (Ausgabe 45) * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mirialaner Kategorie:Jedi-Heiler en:Barriss Offee es:Barriss Offee fr:Barriss Offee hu:Barriss Offee nl:Barriss Offee no:Barriss Offee pl:Barrissa Offee pt:Barriss Offee ru:Бэррисс Оффи fi:Barriss Offee sv:Barriss Offee